A New War to Be Waged
by DakotaWithBlackWings
Summary: At Terminus they fight for each other's lives against the hunger empowered cannibals. What do you do when your in the only outsider among a group of closely knit friends, like family? Blood makes you related, but Loyalty makes you family. This is based after S4 finale, just with my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note **

**So anyone who reads this, this is only a tester chapter. If more is wanted then please REVIEW! I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE ****CRITICISM, NOT HATE! **

**Thank you...**

-Dakota

* * *

•Dakota P.O.V•

They told me to drop my knife and and give back their man. These damn people were go damn crazy. At Terminus, they were frickin' eating people! They sent out radio broadcasts and signs along the train tracks, welcoming people to a safe sanctuary. But then I saw the piles of fresh human remains, that's when it all ca,e together. Finally, after my discovery; I was caught unwelcome in the perimeter.

As I held the knife to their leaders throat, my heart pumped vigorously against my chest. I need to calm down, don't let the fear show. I am not a scared vulnerable child. I will not die here, like this. Not as a meal for so psycho to fill his empty belly with, no I will go down fighting...

"Release the man, NOW!", the man who introduced himself as David before this little fallout,"Or we will have no choice but, to cut you down."

I yell back,"Great! Kill me you cannibalistic dickheads. But then he comes with me. And from your reaction he's pretty important. You really willing to do that?"

"No, so let's make a deal...", he trailed off.

When suddenly there was a _Clonk, _and I fell to the ground, as the darkness shrouded my vision. I never felt the impact, I was too delirious, it was so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey, to all who have read the first chapter, I think I am going to continue with this story. But, please review. Sorry the chapters are so short. **

* * *

·Rick P.O.V·

Outside of the train car we heard shouts and the click of guns. There were no shots exchanged, but then the doors opened letting in the bright Georgia summer's sun. Inside they through in a body, of what looked like a teenage girl. She was young, no older than 19 or 20. She had long black hair, subtle facial features with a fierce attraction, a set of wide hips and shoulders. Her face was circular with large round closed eyes, and full lips.

Carl looked at her with sad eyes, then questioned, "Dad?"

"Yeah, I know Carl", I said while walking over to her and checking off she had a pulse, "She's alive, someone help me get her out of the doors way."

Daryl came up behind me and helped me carry her over to where we grouped.

·Maggie P.O.V·

I was leaned against Glenn, when the first opened quickly. Then in came a firm not much older than Beth. She wore a dark grey tank top, cloth covered what-used-to-be blue, and on her feet she wore worn tan mid-calf combat boots. Her breathing is uneven. That's all I saw when all goes dark after the door is closed.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

·Dakota P.O.V·

A FEW HOURS LATER

Damn my head hurts. Really my everything hurts. With my eyes closed evening is black , just darkness, still then when I open my eyes everything is black, except for a faint light coming from a small crack in the aluminium wall.

When I finally sit up there are, from what I could tell, three people sitting around me. They wasn't much detail to make out except for that one was a female and the other two were male. One of the males was paler than the other, he looked of Asian decent. Other two were American. The girl had short hair and was thin, then the other man had a head full of curls, brown or black. Their facial features we obscured by darkness.

She looked at me asking," Are you okay? What is yer name?"

She had a faint southern Georgian accent. That's when the curly haired man went to put, what I assume is a reassuring, hand on my shoulder.t quickly pulled away, jerking my shoulder to the right. A seething pain went through my entire body, causing me to fold into myself.

"Whoa, calm down we're not going to hurt you", he said.

Still on the ground I whine, "Don't care, don't touch me," in between I back away till I got the wall and brace myself, "l am not exactly a people's person. But also I'm not sane, either."

"What's your name? I'm Rick."

"Dakota Shepard..." , I said hesitantly.

I had never just told someone what my name is. I was, even before the damn apocalypse, a solitary peradd-on who read and wrote. Nobody knew I would become a snappy sarcastic badass who could hold her own against a horde of the living dead.

I was brought back to reality when Rick said, "We must get out of here. We need to work together, and make a pl-"

His words abruptly end as I cut him off,"Cut it off that's what is am going to do. I am going to cut off his manhood. That shit is going to hit the ground."

I snickered to myself.

After a few moments of awkward silence a deep voice boomed over the rain car, "Damn! I like 'er."

And before we could actually devise our plan, we heard explosions and gunshots outside our dark dank prison...


	4. Chapter 4

·Daryl P.O.V·

This damn girl is crazy, but I kinda like it. I mean for Christ's sake she talks about how she wants to cut off some dudes shit. And that's pretty ballsy, mixed with some bat shit crazy. I don't she is in 'er right mind, well really any of us aren't especially her at Terminus...

My thoughts are interrupted by loud explosions and gunshots something was going on outside the train cars walls. From inside the car, the screams were muffled, but if you listened you could hear the moaning of the Dead. Walkers must have over run this place.

And before I knew it, the Georgia sun came flooding in from above.

·Dakota P.O.V·

·Minutes Before·

I realized that with the gunshots and moans of walkers, Terminus must have been over run with them. That means they're distracted. We have a chase to escape. Then there s the crack, in the roof. Hopefully, if it is worn enough to be opened our cut.

"Rick," I said, "can you help get up there?"

"Why? The crack is only an inch thick, gurl," he said matter of factly.

"Just do it, I need to try somethin'."

"Fine," he said while coming to my side and hoisting me up on his shoulders. Luckily the Terminus people were stupid enough not to check my boot, where I cache my survival knife. Which is about eight inches long. Now will be able to pry away the rusted flaky metal. Unsheathing the knife from my boot, and slipping the knifes blade through the crack and push. After, a few seconds a sheet of metal falls to the ground, what's left is a hole in the roof about two feet in diameter. Pulling myself up, the sounds of pain and gore are vivid, ringing in my ears.

But now there's no chance of me falling 20 feet off the roof without being surrounded by walkers...


	5. Chapter 5

·Carl P.O.V·

The girls name is Dakota, and she was clever. Some how she was able to hide her survival knife in her talk boot, I am still unsure how though. Dakota went up through the hole and stood ready; but something stopped her.

·Dakota P.O.V·

What was I to do? No place to go. I look up from the herd of walkers to the left of whet I am I can see for other train cars connected to ours. From there on a gap of five feet was between the top of the train car led to the roof of a secure warehouse. With a set of stairs leading to the place where David's office sat. Where I could get my supplies, my weapons, finally then my damn pride and dignity back. My way out.

" 'ey we got a problem?" I finally hear, the deep voice from earlier.

I look down to see a man with shaggy, choppy dark brown hair and faded stony blue-green eyes. His skin was tanned, covered with filth and grim. Really all of his people had a moderate of dirt on them, but don't blame 'em 'cause they have for good knows how long.

"Yeah, y'all need to get your asses up here and follow me."

·Five Minutes Later·

All together there were thirteen people, including me. Seven were male and six were female.

"What are you doing? We can't fight, we've got no weapons except for your knife," Rick said, with wary eyes.

"There. There's the cars then lead to the top of the warehouse. Then stairs to lead to David's office."

"David..." the dark skinned woman said in a whisper, "that bastard locked us in that damn thing."

"Yeah. That shit head has what's coming to him. And we re his delivery crew. Now let's hit it."

Before anyone could refuse or agree I started running down the train cars jumping over each two foot gap. The rest of the group was able to keep up with me easily, while a small group of walkers shambled behind us. Once reaching the warehouse rooftop he made me wait. From how he acts I guess he's group leader.

"Dakota, what are you planning?"

"I am getting my supplies and leaving. It's not safe to hang around here."

"Where will you go? Who will who will you go with? Do you have more necessary supplies?"

"No. No. And no. All l have is or was on my back. I always move, and I haven't really been with people for the last year, maybe half."

Rick looks at shaggy guy and he nods. Then back to me, "do you want to come with us? We could use a survivor, a person who knows her way around."

I was actually happy he asked me because now I have someone to look out for me.

"Yes..."

"Good, but we have some questions. How many walkers have you killed?"

"Too many to count. But I only engage when I personally feel like I need to."

"How many people?"

"Three."

"Why?"

"Just like anyone else. They asked me, before they turned."

"Okay. Thank you. You are coming with us, but just know your not fully trusted."

"Aye."

"Now let's go."

We make our way to the and open 'em and then I see my primary blade, my machete in David's chest. With the rest of my things gone. Through the door you could see a thin blond girl with my pack slung over her shoulder.

"HEY!" I yell after her.

She stops dead in her tracks and turns around.

Then gasps...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry it's been so long since an update. The last few months my life has been pretty hectic, anyway here's the new version of chapter six.  
**

* * *

~Dakota P.O.V~

"Hey, drop that bag! Now!" I had yelled after the blond girl.

Then she turned around and gasped.

She had stolen my pack with all my supplies and weapons. This wasn't going to happen again, I've had my life taken, loved ones, friends, pets, and my hope with my love for life. I have literally lost all hope of ever seeing any of my family alive, ever again. My only goal now is to find a way to survive this new world. That includes me and anyone willing to help and accept me.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but give me my damn bag. Or we're going to have a prob-," I was interrupted by the skinny short-haired girl.

"Beth!" she yelled as the Blondie ran into her arms, after she dropped my bag 25 feet or so down the hall.

After a few minutes of hugging and me getting my bag, I find a hand drawn map of the compound next to Gareth's dead body. The map shows the layout of Terminus, from birds-eye- view. In the center of the map is the warehouse; which, seems to house all the used to be residents. Then, around that are randomly spaced-out square-shaped sheds with numbers showing which they are. Also, train tracks burst out from the center like a star with points, with a metal chain link fence surrounding the whole compound. In different colored dotted lines, were drawn on the map to indicate separate emergency routes out of Terminus. A single line was drawn in purple showing the best way out of this hell hole.

"Rick look", I said as I navigated the map with my finger showing him the path, "Look there's a way out, around the back of shed number three, here. Then past the east end of the tracks, and past them is a straight shot to the back entrance."

"We need our weapons," shaggy haired guy said.

"Okay, so once we're out of here we get the duffel of guns and ammo. And we then need to find a place to camp, so we have a home base and then can make runs to surrounding area. On runs we'll collect supplies and rebuild what we had at the prison."

When they said _'at the prison'_ something triggered inside me, are they the prison group the Governor, was warring with while Woodbury was still around. Oh, well it doesn't really matter as long as these people can help me out of here; we'll be all good. Then, after this shit storm I'll have a group to have my back, especially after six months of being by myself. Well, that doesn't matter, not anymore; my lie now will be safer with these people.

"Rick, it's time for us to hit the road. Soon the walkers will overrun this place, leaving us nowhere to run," the Asian guy said, in a matter-of-factly way.

"Yeah, people we are leaving now," Rick said agreeing.

As I turned around the corner I saw a small group of walkers ahead of us, blocking the safest way out of the warehouse. What are we going to do now?

The hall filled with the rotting corpses at a break neck pace, the scent of the burning dead becoming overwhelmingly strong. After all this time you would assume I would be used to it, but it never really happened.

Then Rick, stopped behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me back. We turned in unison and he began to run with the rest of group, when a scream came from the front of the crowd. Walkers began to crowd the other side of the hall, we were too far down the hall to get to Gareth's' office. With my pack slung over my shoulder, I pulled my machete from its sheath and swung towards the zombies behind me. The black blade connected with the first target in seconds, then the sounds of fighting broke out behind me.

I got through three more corpses, when I fell over on top of a walker. Sure thing the walker wasn't dead, again, and he bit into my forearm. I screamed bloody murder and called out the only name I could remember. Rick. Then everything goes dark. Hearing only the groans of the death lullaby.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
